User talk:Reinhart77
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Castlevania Fan Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sarah Manley Ok,I am planning to add Castlevania wiki due to link other recommendations as well such as Megaman Fanon, Gundam Fanon, Soulcalibur Fanon, and you're Castlevania Fanon as well. Once I merge every single page from the other site including here aswell, It will probably shown same advertisement to get more members to visit other wiki knowing that you have Castlevania Fanon in here. Look at the samples here. If you agrees this plan, I will make balance to other fanon wiki with the same add as well in other main page that shown advertisement below. If you agrees with this plan, response to me as soon as possible. [[User_talk:Ericard] 23:46, February 26, 2011 (UTC)] Wait, could you re-iterate what you are saying? Are you talking about cross-linking a group of wikis together or make them follow the same format? What do mean by "merge every single page"? Are you thinking of merging two wikis or having them cross-link to each other's pages? Thanks--Reinhart77 01:18, February 27, 2011 (UTC) Oh, I see the banner at the bottom of the Megaman wiki, I think I know what you're referring to now. You want to make a rotating banner like that at the bottom of each of the referenced wikis? I am fine if there is such a banner at the bottom of the Castlevania Fandom wiki. Was there anything else?--Reinhart77 01:21, February 27, 2011 (UTC) Ok, it works. Congratulations.User_talk:Ericard 01:43, February 27, 2011 (UTC) question Um,hey there,since this is a castlevania fan wiki,i can post-up fan-made characters pages right? Yes. You have two options. If you want to create your own character that isn't related to an actual fan fiction or fan game etc (ie, you're making up the character as you go as you write the page), you are encouraged to add your character on the Castlevania fanon wiki . If its related to a specific pre-existing fan work, this wiki is a good place for information about that character. --Reinhart77 23:48, April 11, 2012 (UTC)